SEQUEL hidden feelings
by ijustloveyouso
Summary: sequel for hidden feelings. ruka and natsume's turn
1. Chapter 1

-**Hidden Feelings**-

-Natsume's façade-

They say I'm handsome, smart, cool-headed, and many more words of praise. I even have my own fans club. To think that people would go to that extent to show their admiration for me, it's really too much. And yet, with my background and my past, how could they even have the guts to admire me. But seriously, everyone doesn't see who I am.

The truth is I'm this stupid, hot-headed, and stubborn little boy who can't even forget about his past and suffered all alone until he met his best friend that he promised to protect. And yet, I tend to cut classes, mist of the teachers are afraid of me. I'm a special star and am in the dangerous ability. No one else but my best brined has been there for me. But even he hasn't been truly honest with me.  
>No one has been truly honest with me except for her. When she came, everything changed. She influenced everyone in a way only a stupid, dumb, clumsy girl like her can do. But even with a character like that, she made everyone (I hate to say it, but that includes: ME) warm up to her. It's like she's a gift sent from heaven above. Her smile is one thing, added up to her happy-go-lucky personality which makes the perfect person that can make impossible things happen.<p>

She's the girl I always tease, calling her names like, Ichigo, Polka, and little girl. She's the girl I don't get tired of, the one I want to protect. She's the only girl that has seen right through my façade. She's the only one who had the courage to stand up to me, even calling me jerk or bastard and even pervert. But she always smiles at me no matter what happens. She asks me for advices, I give them to her. She realized I was calling her names to break the tension.

I know myself that Ruka likes her, that's why I tried to distance myself from her. She was the bright light and I was the darkness. I'm the shadow while she's the dazzling sun. And yet she just has to put herself in my world, stubbornly stayed there and never left. I have to admit that I want to burn every guy who gets close to her, Andou, Narumi, Tono, sometimes even Ruka and believe it or not, Youichi. I want her to be mine. But being the dense girl she is, she never notices that Ruka and I like her.

I know it's too much to ask for but all I want is for her to stay besides me forever. She never fails to give me her sweet smile and it attracts me more. So I have to let my façade down around her and smile truly just for once. I'll switch my façade on later, but for now, I'll let her see the_** real me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

-**Hidden Feelings**-

-Ruka's Secret-

Oh, staring at her is like seeing heaven itself. Gorgeous long auburn hair with streaks of chestnut colored hair, tantalizing hazel orbs, small cute lips, and that bright smile, anyone would love her, she's like an angel from heaven.

Mikan Sakura, the one who brought light to the whole academy, to each of our lives. The girl who always greets me good morning with the bright smile upon her face while calling me, 'Ruka-pyon!' The girl that can make me blush so easily, the girl who opened up my lonely heart.

Unbelievably, she's best friends with Imai-san, Nobara-san and even Youichi-kun likes her! I'm afraid she has also melted Natsume's heart of ice with that warm and cheerful personality of hers. I mean, Natsume obviously cares for her, the way I see it.

Believe it or not, my best friend can actually be my no. 1 rival for Mikan's love. Sooner or later though, they'll probably get together, and become the best couple. They're like a match made in heaven, the perfect couple. I'm just someone who admires her from afar; the great love I have for her will never falter, but so is hers (only with Natsume, not me.)

I want to ask her to go out with me, or even go steady but I still have to get permission from her other lover, my own best friend, Natsume Hyuuga. I mean, he could burn the entire male population just to get their hands off Mikan. I want to fight for her in a fair way. I don't want to ever take advantage of little Miss innocent Mikan.

There she goes, to THEIR sakura tree, it used to be Natsume's but she went there and surprisingly Natsume didn't even care. Maybe she even knows him better than I do.

I'm jealous of him actually; he gets to spend more time alone with her than I do. But I still can't get mad at him because he just loves her and he's my best friend after all.

I want to shout it, to let the whole world know. I'm so in love with Mikan Sakura! But it's my little secret so I guess I'll keep it in for now.


End file.
